Is It Love At First Stuck Locker Or At First Site?
by Yer My Nothing
Summary: Summer Roberts just moved to Newport. She encounters the three muskateers, Seth Cohan, Ryan Atwood, and Marissa Cooper. What if they all have something in common? Their friendship.
1. ComicDude Saves The Day

I walked through the halls and I felt everybody's eyes burn through me. Why was everybody staring at me I bent my head down and kept walking with my books in my hands? I looked for my new locker. Number 865. I looked down the halls 859, 860, 861, 862, 863, 864, and finally 865. I looked at the sheet of paper at the combo then turned it.

It was jammed "Crap" I mumbled when all of the sudden I heard a voice say "Need some help" I spun my head and looked there was a guy with short curly brown hair he was tall and wearing a tee that had Death Cab For Cutie on it "Yeah my lockers jammed" he walked over "Whets your numbers" I thought on that one "What?" he stared at me like I had 4 heads "Whets your combo" I handed the piece of paper to him "Oh sorry" I seemed to blush a little "Its ok. You must be new Imp Seth" I giggled a little then covered my mouth "What?" I blushed again.

"Nice name for someone who seems to be tall dark and handsome" Seth smiled "Yeah well my birth name is Seth Ezekiel Cohen but my friends call me Seth" I smiled and nodded my head "Imp Summer" Seth smiled "Well its nice to meet you Summer" he finished with the locker and it opened "Thanks" I said walking back over to it "No problem if you need any more help just look for me and I will be glad to help" I slid my books into the locker and looked at my schedule

Roberts, Summer  
Locker #865   
Student ID 123-456-89  
Combo 13-9-22

Class---------Teacher----------Period 

Gym---------Chute-------------1  
Media Immersions-----Sage-------2  
Science-----Davis--------3  
Social Studies---Dlyhopolsky (Del-Hop-Ol-Sk) --------------4

English----------Lillis-------------5   
Lunch------------None-------------6   
Technology-------Dillon-----------7  
Study Hall-------Richards---------8  
Math-------------Pearce--------9 

I head to Gym where ever that was! 

I walked around the school looking for the gym I finally found it after about 5 minutes or so. I walked in and saw everyone running around the gym. I walked over to the woman who had the clip board in her hands. "Hi are you the teacher" the woman who looked like she was in his late 20's nodded "Yeah. Well Imp Summer Roberts Imp new at Harbor and Imp very sorry I was late I got lost" the woman looked at me "Well Imp Ms. Chute here" she handed me a lock "your locker number is 124 and your combination is on the bottom of the lock memorize the combination and then throw it out"

I nodded and walked into the locker room. When I got there, there were huge lockers I looked for mine. Got it. I opened the lock then opened the locker it was empty. THANK GOD. I got out my gym outfit then took my backpack off and stuck in the locker.

I put the black shorts that say Lifeguard in white on the back on then the tee that is plain red on. I close the locker then walk out into the gym again. Ms. Chute blew the whistle and motioned everyone to come near. I noticed a girl with dirty blonde hair and a little bit lighter color then me. . "This is Summer Roberts she just moved here from New York why don't you tell us about your self Summer"

I nodded and began to talk "Well I was born and raised in Manhattan New York in a pretty big house with my dad and step mom. I definitely am not one of those goody girls. I always get what I want. I love to play sports like volleyball, basketball and softball" I felt eyes on me again and Imp not sure if they were happy or mad eyes. There was only one way I could find out if I just kept talking.

About a minute later I finished. The warning bell rang and everybody went to the locker room. I walked in and there was the girl with blonde hair right next to my locker "Hi Imp Marissa" she smiled with a really pretty smile "Hi Marissa Imp Summer and I really don't like new schools so how is this one" Manny laughed a little "Its full of drama a normal high school I guess you could say" Great that's all that I need drama.

I looked at Marissa "What do you have next period?" she asked me. I took my schedule out and looked "Media Immersions with Sage" she smiled which I think meant she was happy "I have him also do you need a guide" I felt relief "Yes I do Thanks I guess I have made 2 friends so far you and um" I totally forgot his name right there "It was something like South or Trek crap I cant remember" Marissa giggled at me "Was it Seth" I smiled "Yeah That's what it was thanks Imp not good with names" "Its okay he is funny but he was going out with this girl named Anna" she pointed to a girl with short straight blonde hair "What?" Marissa shook her head "Nothing Summer was just saying the Seth helped her this morning" Anna nodded "Oh Ok" I finished getting ready and the bell rang I shut my locker and Marissa and I walked out.

We walked into the class room filled with computers "Ill be right back" I said to Marissa I walked over to the man with orangish hair "Hi Imp Summer Roberts Imp new do you have assigned seats" The man looked at me "No we don't and Welcome to Harbor"

That class went by really fast and I started chatting with Seth who had been sitting next to me he helped me set up an account my username was and I could change the name anytime I wanted me and Seth were talking for a while on line  
Summer-Sparkles4life  
Seth-Comicdude104   
Sparkles4life- Thanks for the help Seth  
Comicdude104- No problem so who do u have next  
Sparkles4life-Science u   
Comicdude104- Science then in order, SS, Study hall, Lunch, Tech, Gym, Math

Sparkles4life- same except I don't have Study hall 5th and Gym 8th...   
Comicdude14-Heyy Summer do you wanna grab some lunch together we could go to this Diner near the water nice view with my friends Ryan and Marissa

Sparkles4lifel-That sounds like fun but wat bout ur gf she looked like the kind that didn't want there bfs going with other girls to lunch

Comicdude104- Who? Anna...

Sparkles4life- Yeah.

Comicdude104- We broke up last week we just decided that we weren't right for each other besides she is planning on moving back to Philadelphia

Sparkles4Life- O...I guess Ill go

"Class log off the bell is going to ring in a few minutes" Mr. Sage said


	2. Learning The History Of NewPort

I walked down the halls still a bit confused about where to go but Seth was helping me. Seth was pretty hot. But I knew he was off limits he was getting over that Anna girl. She looks pretty strange to me. But that still means that I can like him and flirt with him. Right? Well what ever I have a lunch date with him. Maybe we can work on something.

We got into Science and there were only 2 seats left perfect. But they were 3 rows away from each other not perfect. Seth walked up to a seat and sat down I sat down in the last seat available.

It was next to a blondish haired guy. He look allot like my ex-boyfriend Patrick Drake (Yes I am a General hospital fan) He looked at me like I was a 4 headed monster. He gave me a head jerk. "Hey you new here? Im Ryan Atwood whets your name" he asked "Im...Summer" "So you're new huh." "Yup" "Ok class open your text books to page 231 we will be reading about the sexual reproductions organs." Oh come on this is so easy I could do this in my sleep I mean seriously anyone with have a brain knows this stuff. This would be a VERY long period.

After Science, Seth and I walked to Social Studies. We sat down next to each other and that Ryan guy walked in and gave Seth some kind of hand shake then sat on the other side of him more I looked at him he began to really get the figure and description of Patrick. The teacher walked in. He looked as if he were about 22 to 26 years old. Young for a teacher especially for Social Studies. He was very cute. Oh my gosh.

I have Seth on one hand, and my teacher on my mind what am I going to do? He motioned for me to come forward. Oh gosh did I just say that out loud. No Couldn't be. Just play it cool Summer. I walked up to his desk. "You are Summer Roberts's right" he asked "Yeah" "I was looking at your previous school's Social Studies grade and it seems you are a bit low on the average. Here at Harbor we try to keep our students grades above the average. So if you could please try and keep your grade a good grade that would be just great" I stared into his eyes. That gorgeous hazel eyes and nodded. "Well Welcome to Harbor" "Thanks" I said and walked calmly back to my seat.

God could he be any hotter? Seth whispered something to me "I think you met my friend Ryan that we will be having lunch with in Science and he said his girlfriend Marissa met you in gym so we all know each other now that clears some air with introducing people" "Seth be quiet" "Yes Mr." He got back to his lesson "So in 1776 the Declaration of Independence was signed. The Declaration was like a Dear King letter asking to be freed from Britain's rule. Ben Franklin went over to Britain to face the British Parliament. Everyone in the Parliament practically laughed at Franklins desire to have the US freed from British rule." The bell rang and I stood up and walked out of the class room.

All I had to do was walk 2 doors down and Id is at English. I walked in and there was a man in his late 60's early 70's. I was guessing he was Mr. Lillis I walked over to him and introduced myself. I asked where I should sit and he pointed to an empty seat next to Marissa. I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey Marissa" "Hey Summer" "I met your boyfriend Ryan he seems nice" "Yeah he is. He is Seth's adoptive brother and my adoptive nephew threw marriage." "What?" "He was originally from Chino, his brother and he got arrested for stealing a car. That's when, Sandy Cohen, Seth's dad got him out and he stayed at there house for a couple of days, then Sandy was going to hand him over to the government, he ran away to one of Seth's moms real estate developments, where Seth and I helped hide him, then," she took a small breath then began talking again, "he and my ex Luke got into a fight there and it started a fire, he and Luke got arrested, Luke got out then Kirsten and Seth went to the jail got him out, Kirsten and Sandy became his legal guardians, Seth Ryan and I went to Tijuana I overdosed on pain killers, Ryan and I started dating, my mom and ,Caleb Nichol, Seth's grandfather, got married and that's my life so far." "Wow my life isn't as complicated as yours." "I don't think anybodies is." "Wow this town is full of drama, but is there good beaches cause I can live without of them." "BELIEVE me there are to many to count" "Good"

English went by pretty fast, English was always my better subject. I practically fell in love with all of the things we were learning this year, they were all my favorite subjects.


	3. Author Note

**Hey Guys Thank You So Much For The Reviews and I am So SORRY That I Haven't Been able to Post a New Chapter I am Working On One… I will Try and Post More Then One Chapter. It Should Be Up In Less Then A Week……**


	4. Lunch Time

Thank you for all of your reviews for my story!

K- Thank you for the review…

lbeachx33- You will se were the story goes…

k-unit.x- Thank you for the compliment…

Brodyluva- Thanks Ill post soon…

Love Is Not A Victory March- Thank you for your opinions I appreciate your judgment and hopefully that makes me a better writer…

All Opinions Welcome!!!

Ok I am Changing the format its going to be in 3rd person format instead of 1st its just a lot easier…

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from The OC

At Lunch Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth walked into the diner and sat down at a booth.

"So Summer, what was your life like back in New York?" Ryan asked Summer.

"Well my mom left my dad and I when I was 13, step mom came about 2 years ago, my dad is a plastic surgeon that's why we moved here he got a really good job at the Newport Hospital."

"That doesn't sound to bad, sorry about your mom." Ryan said kindly

The waiter walked up, "Can I take your order?" she asked.

"Ill have a cheeseburger medium rare, sautéed onions, and extra fries and Ill have a coke" Ryan said handing her the menu.

"Ill get the grilled cheese, cheddar, extra fries too, and can I have a sprite" Seth said handing her the menu also.

"Ill just have a turkey on wheat and lemon water please." Marissa said placing the menu next to her.

"Can I have a grilled cheese, mozzarella cheese, Ill have normal amount of fries please and Ill have a grape soda." Summer said as she handed the menu to the waitress.

"Oh I'm sorry we don't have grape, we have: Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Iced Tea, Root Beer, Orange Juice, Cranberry juice, and water." The waitress said nicely

"Oh then Ill just have Iced Tea please." Summer said sweetly.

"Ok, your orders will be out in a few." The waitress walked away and placed the order.

Summer looked around it was only them, another group of teens, and an elderly couple in the diner.

"So what is there to do in this town?" Summer asked.

"We normally hang at one or the other's houses." Seth spoke

"Oh you guys should come to my house. ITS HUGE. Its has like 9 rooms, a huge pool and A LOT of steps." She said

"Sounds like fun we can just follow you there." Marissa said looking at Seth and Ryan who nodded in agreement.

"So how long have you guys lived in Newport?" Summer asked.

"I've lived here almost all my life, my first 5 years of life I lived in Berkley then mom and dad moved me here and I've been here ever since." Seth said.

"I grew up in the sun shine of Newport from being born to meeting you." Marissa said smiling then looking over at Ryan for his answer.

"I moved here about 2 or 3 years ago when the Cohen's took me in after my brother, Trey, and I stole a car and got arrested Sandy was my attorney, he offered me a place to stay for a while after my mom kicked me out." He sighed "I went back to my house 2 days later everything was gone, I stayed in one of Kirsten's houses that she built and burned it down that's how I ended in the Cohen family." He smiled when he thought of Kirsten and Sandy his parents the ones who loved him and treated him like a son. He had recently started calling, Sandy and Kirsten, his mom and dad.

Before they knew it their food had come. The waitress placed the dishes in front of the young teens.

They ate their food, smiling and acting as if they had known each other forever.


End file.
